1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector and particularly to an electrical connector electrically connecting a chip module to a PCB, in which an elastic part is located in an insulation body to precisely locate the chip module and terminals disposed in the insulation body.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, an electrical connector connects a chip module to a PCB, as shown in FIG. 1 through FIG. 3. The electrical connector comprises an insulation body 10 and a plurality of terminals 20. The insulation body 10 is provided with a plurality of terminal accommodation holes 11 in which each of the terminals 20 is correspondingly accommodated. The insulation body 10 is provided with a first sidewalls 12 and a second sidewalls 13. The second sidewall 13 is opposite to the first sidewall 12. An accommodation space 14 for a chip module 30 is enclosed in the first sidewall 12 and the second sidewall 13. Each terminal 20 comprises a lengthwise elastic arm 21 provided with a contact portion 211 contacting an electrically conductive slice 31 of the chip module 30. The chip module 30 is pressed to make the electrically conductive slices 31 contact the contact portions 211 of the terminals 20. At the time of assembly, the chip module 30 is firstly pressed downwards, and when the electrically conductive slice 31 of the chip module 30 contacts the contact portion 211 of the terminal 20 at the right moment, as shown in FIG. 2, the chip module 30 is continually pressed downwards so as to make the chip module 30 fully locate in the accommodation space 14 of the insulation body 10. When the chip module 30 is continually pressed downwards, the elastic arm 21 of terminal 20 is pressed and properly deformed forward and downwards. Being longer, the elastic arm 21 that receives the pressed force from the chip module is bent and deformed to a higher extent and slowly drives the chip module 30 forward, and whereby the chip module 30 slowly approaches the second sidewall 13 of the insulation body 10. When the chip module 30 leans against the second sidewall 13, the chip module 30 directly touches the second sidewall 13 and forces the second sidewall 13 to warp outwards. Thus, the chip module 30 cannot match closely with the first sidewall 12 of the insulation body 10, and a gap is formed between the chip module 30 and the first sidewall 12. Due to the terminal 20 is bent and deformed, and the chip module 30 moves towards the second sidewall 13, so the gap is permanently formed between the chip module 30 and the first sidewall 12, and thus the electrically conductive slices 31 of the chip module 30 cannot contact the contact portions 211 of the terminals 20, which then affects the electrical connection between the chip module 30 and the PCB.
Thus, a new type of an electrical connector is necessary to prevent the defect mentioned above.
Consequently, because of the technical defect described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defect described above.